


I've Got You

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko spends the night at Kagami's place. Kagami tries to deal with his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

Kuroko is exhausted. Kagami can see it in his movements, the downward slant of his shoulders. He can hear it in the way Kuroko pants quietly as he dribbles the ball, getting ready to do another drive. 

They've been practicing for hours. The sun went down long ago and there's a fierce determination in Kuroko's eyes that has kept Kagami from saying anything about taking a break. He wants to get this perfect just as much as Kuroko does, and the only way that's going to happen is with practice.

Kuroko takes a deep breath, preparing himself to go. Kagami's ready, for all that it doesn't matter. Kuroko's going to get past anyway, but Kagami can try anyway, looking for the gaps in Kuroko's technique so they can tighten it. He keeps his eyes on Kuroko, frowning when he moves a little slower than usual. Kuroko trips over his own feet and Kagami moves just fast enough to catch him, an arm looping around his waist to hold him up. 

With a sigh, Kagami pulls Kuroko back up to his feet, keeping a hand on his shoulder. "I think that's enough for one day. The coach is going to kill us if we wear ourselves out with this and can't keep up at regular practice." 

"…Yeah." Kuroko is panting harder now, and Kagami can see the sweat dripping down his face and neck, the exhausted look in his eyes. 

"Let's call it a night," he decides, taking a moment to make sure Kuroko will stay standing before he goes to retrieve the ball from where it's bounced to the edge of the court. He's about to put it into Kuroko's bag for him, but pauses when he sees Nigou napping on top of the empty bag. 

"Sorry for making you practice with me for so long," Kuroko murmurs, taking the ball out of Kagami's hands and kneeling by his bag, gently waking Nigou up with a hand on the puppy's back. "You're probably tired."

"I'm not worried about me, you idiot," Kagami replies, picking his own bag up. "Are you even going to be able to walk home? My place is closer. At least come over to rest for a bit. I'll make us something to eat."

Kuroko nods, falling in step with Kagami, with Nigou on his other side. The walk is quiet, because they're too tired for conversation. Kagami makes an effort to walk slower to find a pace that Kuroko is comfortable with. Kuroko might not be panting any more, but his breathing is still louder than usual, and he's already gone through most of his water bottle. 

"We're here," Kagami says, breaking the silence as he leads them into his building. He glances down at Nigou, pushing away the discomfort at the thought of having a dog in his home, hitting the button for the elevator. He thinks he sees Kuroko smile as he bends down to carry the puppy in his arms. He unlocks his door and walks in, turning the lights on. "Sit down, I'll get you some more water." 

"Thank you." Kuroko walks over to the couch, sitting down with a heavy sigh. 

Kagami frowns to himself as he fills a large glass with water. He can't help but feel that Kuroko is trying to hide just how tired he is and if that's the case when he already looks exhausted, Kagami can't help but worry. He walks back to the front room, handing Kuroko the glass and he's about to sit down when he realises Nigou is curled up on the couch too. 

"He's not going to bite," Kuroko murmurs, watching Kagami. 

"I know that." Kagami looks away. "I'm not stupid."

"I'm not calling you stupid." 

The thing is, Kagami knows that. It doesn't stop him from _feeling_ stupid, for being afraid of such a small, harmless dog. He shakes his head, like he can shake the thought out of himself.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll start cooking dinner, okay?"

Kagami keeps his shower brief, changing into clean clothes. When he walks back to the couch, Nigou is on Kuroko's lap and they're both dozing. Kuroko's head is tipped back against the back of the couch, his eyes closed. He jerks awake at Kagami's footsteps, blinking blearily.

"You're way too exhausted to go home," Kagami mutters, shaking his head. "Why don't you just stay here for the night? We don't have school tomorrow anyway. I'll find some spare clothes for you to change into. I think I've still got some clothes that are too small for me somewhere. Go shower while I cook, and then you can get some sleep. It looks like you need it."

He digs the spare clothes out and puts them out for Kuroko before going into the kitchen to start cooking. He already has leftover curry and rice, so he warms them up and starts making omelettes. He jumps when he hears Nigou whine quietly. The puppy is sitting in the doorway of the kitchen, tail wagging slightly as he watches Kagami cook. 

"Don't give me that look," Kagami mutters, shaking his head. "Weren't you on the couch? Go back there." 

Nigou whines louder this time, sniffing the air with a hopeful look. He looks hungry, and it occurs to Kagami that maybe he hasn't had his dinner yet. He doesn't even know how many meals a dog is meant to have in a day, but Nigou was out with them all day today and he doesn't think he remembers seeing Kuroko giving him anything more than a small treat here and there. 

With a heavy sigh, Kagami grabs his phone and opens his browser to google, _is rice good for dogs_. He hums in thought as he reads through the first three results he gets. "Okay, you're lucky this time, Nigou. But I'm not going to make a habit out of it." 

He takes a disposable bowl and fills it with warm rice. He pauses, frowning at the plain bowl, and does a few additional google searches. He throws a few fresh tomatoes and mushrooms into the bowl, satisfied that at least it looks a little more interesting. He doesn't really know if it makes a difference to Nigou, but judging by how quickly his tail is wagging when Kagami puts the bowl down in front of him, it's appreciated all the same. 

He hears a soft huff of amusement and freezes up, looking up to realise that Kuroko is watching him. The shorts that Kagami found for him are so long that they go past his knees, and the shirt he's wearing might be too small for Kagami, but on Kuroko it's huge. It doesn't sit properly, falling off one shoulder, and Kagami's gaze catches on the extra skin exposed. He suddenly has a very hard time dragging his gaze away.

"Um, sorry." He clears his throat. "Those clothes are still pretty big on you, aren't they?"

Kuroko shakes his head. "It's fine. Thank you for feeding Nigou."

Serving their food into plates, Kagami sits down on the couch with Kuroko to eat. His gaze keeps wandering back to Kuroko's shoulder as they eat, as much as he tries to look away. Kuroko doesn't notice, too tired, too focused on his food. Kagami is so distracted that he doesn't even notice Nigou settling at their feet after he's finished his bowl of food until Kuroko reaches down to pat him. 

"Thanks for the meal," Kuroko mumbles, then covers his mouth as he yawns loudly. Nigou echoes the yawn, and if Kagami wasn't so afraid, he'd probably find it cute. 

"You can take the bed," Kagami tells him. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Kuroko looks like he's going to complain, but Kagami nudges him towards the bedroom, picking up their plates and taking them to the kitchen. He starts washing them and he's about to leave them on the drying rack when he feels a tug on the back of his shirt.

He jumps when he realises Kuroko is standing there, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's up?"

"Your bed," Kuroko tells him. "It's big enough for both of us, right? You don't have to sleep on the couch."

Kagami nearly drops the plate he's holding. He sets it down on the drying rack before turning to Kuroko. "It'll be fine, Kuroko. Just go to sleep."

Shaking his head, Kuroko persists. "You're too big to fit on your couch properly." 

"Go to bed," Kagami sighs, giving Kuroko a gentle push. "I'm not sleeping right now anyway."

"But you'll sleep in your bed when you do?"

"Sure. If it means you'll go to sleep."

Kuroko nods, satisfied, and walks away. Kagami leans against the kitchen counter, watching him go, and covers his face with his hands. Now is really not a good time for his stupid crush to get any worse than it already is. He already knows that this is going to fuck him up later. He's going to end up tripping over his feelings at the worst possible times and it's going to make ordinary things suddenly feel awkward. He's seen Kuroko shirtless in the locker room more times than he can count already, but now, he's just going to end up thinking about Kuroko wearing _his_ shirts. It makes Kagami groan into his hands. 

Nigou walks to the kitchen doorway, watching Kagami, and it only makes Kagami feel even more ridiculous. He makes a shooing motion with his hand, imagining even Nigou judging him for his feelings. It just makes him even angrier with himself and he turns back to the sink as Nigou walks off, drying all the dishes and putting them away before he walks over to the couch. 

He isn't as exhausted as Kuroko because he has more stamina, but he's still tired from their long practice session. He wants to sleep, but he doesn't want to deal with sharing a bed with Kuroko. He doesn't want to end up sleeping on the couch either, because he knows that if Kuroko realises, he won't let Kagami hear the end of it. 

Unfortunately for him, there's only so long he can put it off. Eventually, his eyes are too heavy to stay open and all he wants to do is go to bed. He walks to his bedroom, pausing in the doorway. 

Kuroko is on his bed, sleeping on the far side of it, with plenty of space left for Kagami. He's lying on his side, and Kagami groans as he realises that Nigou is in Kuroko's arms, curled up against his chest. That in itself is enough to make Kagami want to turn around and just sleep on the couch, but the light coming through the window shines on Kuroko's face enough that Kagami can see the small, content smile on his lips.

He looks at Nigou again, his small and fluffy body rising and falling with each breath, and sighs to himself. He might not like dogs in general, but he supposes he can't really bring himself to dislike one that makes Kuroko so happy. 

He gets into bed carefully, doing his best not to disturb the other two already in his bed. He lies on his back, letting out the breath he was holding, glad that neither Kuroko nor Nigou have stirred.

"Kagami." Kuroko's hand brushes against his. "I'm glad you're sleeping here."

Snorting quietly, Kagami hits him gently. "You're meant to be sleeping."

Kuroko doesn't reply, and when Kagami looks over at him, his eyes are closed again. It's almost like he's imagined the conversation, but he can still feel the phantom warmth of Kuroko's hand against his own where they'd touched. 

He doesn't actually get to sleep for a long time.

Then, the next morning, he's woken up by a face full of puppy. He sits up quickly, scooping Nigou up before he can fall off the bed, setting him down on the bed. Kuroko is still asleep and somehow in his sleep, his shirt's managed to slip off even more. His entire shoulder is bare now, and the shirt's ridden up at the front so Kagami can see his stomach. He swallows hard, turning away and getting out of bed. It's too early to deal with this. 

Kuroko is still asleep by the time Kagami's started making breakfast. Kagami's finished making a stack of pancakes for himself when Nigou approaches him, whining. 

"Hey," Kagami greets, holding up one of the strawberries he's cutting. "Are you hungry?"

Nigou isn't interested in the strawberry, and that's about the limit of Kagami's understanding of dogs. He frowns as Nigou whines louder. 

"He needs to go outside," Kuroko says, walking into the room. "Sorry, I should have taken him out before I went to sleep last night. I'll be back."

"Uh," Kagami says, watching as Kuroko walks over to his bag, getting a leash and plastic bag out and calling Nigou over. 

"We won't be long," Kuroko tells him, and then he's gone. 

Kagami turns back to his pancakes with a small shrug. He makes another stack for Kuroko, about half the size of his own, and then after a quick check on google, makes a small pancake for Nigou too. He's just finished putting the strawberries and icing sugar on them when Kuroko returns with Nigou. 

This time, they sit on the stools in Kagami's kitchen, eating at the counter. Kuroko hums happily as he eats, and Kagami tries not to smile to himself. Kuroko eats slower than Kagami, but they both finish at the same time. Kuroko turns to Kagami with a smile, with icing sugar on his cheeks and nose. Kagami snorts quietly in amusement, reaching out to wipe Kuroko's cheek with his thumb. Kuroko takes hold of his wrist, tugging on it. He holds onto the front of Kagami's shirt with his other hand, pulling him down. Kagami makes a surprised sound as their lips meet, and then again when Kuroko licks at the corner of his mouth.

"You had icing sugar on your mouth," Kuroko explains, then kisses him again. 

Kagami makes a confused noise, pulling away. Kuroko follows his lips for a moment, giving him one last kiss.

"You invited me over," Kuroko explains, "and let Nigou in too, and you let me wear your clothes, and you fed Nigou, and we slept in the same bed. I know you can be a bit oblivious, so I wanted to save us some time."

"You…" Kagami blinks. "Huh?"

Kuroko sighs quietly. "I like you too." 

It takes a moment for the words to sink in. Then, Kagami's eyes go wide. This time, when Kuroko tugs on the front of his shirt, Kagami pulls him close in return, bending to line their mouths up. He kisses Kuroko hard, savouring the little gasp he earns. 

"Icing sugar on my mouth," Kagami snorts. "Really?"

"You did have some," Kuroko replies. "Besides, you were about to use the same excuse to touch me. You can't talk."

Kagami grins, kissing the tip of Kuroko's nose, then both his cheeks. "There. I've got you."

Kuroko gives him a soft smile, resting a hand on the side of Kagami's face. "Yeah. You always do."


End file.
